


19:13

by mxtivation



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation
Summary: →requestsyour wish is my command.⁎⁺˳✧༚ ☾





	19:13

everything about** jooheon **was designed to break you. intimate squeezes that painted bruised fingerprints inside your thighs, the way he used any vacant room as an excuse to devour you, how he’d light up the midnight glass of your cell with_ filthy_ fucking voice memos recorded well within range of curious ears - everything was swelteringly magnetic, threatening to pull you so deep under his dark current you’d never break free. 

so magnetic that he had your knees planted on the dark carpet, cock sliding past your lips to the tune of a messy moan from both of your lips. the floor was littered with a trail of pretty little designer silks reflecting evening’s dying light: the suit jacket meant for dinner, a glossy black dress whose thigh slit got you here on your knees, a set of burgundy sin jooheon had picked out for you by hand in paris._ “dinner can wait,”_ he’d said before sliding delicate straps down your shoulders with an urgency that threatened to pop the seams. _“they won’t even know we’re gone if you keep quiet, baby.” _

he’s starting to tremble, sweat rolling down his chest in a way that makes you drip. a manicured hand fumbles for your cellphone on the nightstand, eyes breaking from jooheon’s wanton gaze only to hit that little gray icon. he groans when he sees what you’re up to, how totally you want to ruin him in these few rushed moments that he gets to own you completely. you tap the red circle. 

_“fuck, baby, I won’t-“_ he starts as his hips stutter erratically against your chin. you hold a hand up higher to make sure he sees the little pixelated secret, the explicit vision of your glittering cherry gloss smeared across his abs and cock as you take him deep. no warning, no words, just a sigh and velvet tug of his lip between his teeth as jooheon pulls out to cum sticky and sweet over your ruined pout. 

the comedown is slow and lazy. he helps you gently to your feet, cleans you up, peppers you in kisses when he zips you back into that expensive little number he had made just for your body. 

slow hours and a few glasses of merlot later, you make sure to hit ‘send’ while he’s in conversation across the lavish dinner table. the three gray dots don’t appear for long. 

** from: **honey  
**msg: **_fuck, let’s ditch._

**Author's Note:**

> **→ [ requests ](https://mxappeal.tumblr.com/ask)**  
_your wish is my command. _  
⁎⁺˳✧༚ ☾


End file.
